wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
James Bond
James Bond is an English government agent undercover in the WLF as a pro-wrestler. He dated AJ Lee a few times while in the WLF, but AJ ended the affair, feeling that Bond was not debonair, handsome or sexy enough for her. She claimed that after being with a man like WLF journalist Recker, no one else could possibly live up to his standards. He was unsuccessful at exposing corruption in the WLF and ended up losing his license to kill. Due to the humiliation, he departed from the WLF in early 2012, doing a no-show on his last two scheduled matches. He returned again in April 2014 with his license renewed, however he was fired from the WLF in May 2014 and perhaps even "sleeping with the fishes" compliments of then WLF President Christopher Walken. WLF Career Bond first appeared in the WLF at Halloween Havoc 22 Oct 2012 where in a serious breach of MI6 security, video footage showed him being assigned an undercover mission with the WLF. WLF audiences were also introduced to his manager Q. He made his debut match on 5 Nov, defeating Perfect Pyles by count out. Bond then began to investigate the Million Dollar Corporation, which immediately riled up the Million Dollar Man. The Million Dollar Corporation kidnapped Bond's manager Q. However later it seemed that Q was NOT being held against his will, however it looked as though Q was under some kind of mind control. Leading up to Survivor Series, the Million Dollar Man brought in old foes of James Bond, such as Jaws and Odd Job. Bond in return got together his own band of men to take on DiBiase's team at Survivor Series. His team was called "Team 007" while Dibiase's team was called "Team Gold and Diamonds". At Survivor Series in Nov 2012, Ted Dibiase did not compete with "Team Gold and Diamonds" and instead brought in a replacement, a man who claimed to be the real Bond. The match took on a farcical element when the new Bond turned out to be a robot. Then yet another Bond, Bond number 3, entered the arena to replace that one. Bond's tag team partner Alec Trevaylen also turned out to be a robot and tried to betray Bond, but Bond was rescued by Bond number 3 who turned out to be a fellow agent. Bond, victorious, then flew out of the arena on a jet pack compliments of Q. A week before the Royal Rumble in Feb 2013, Bond was scheduled to take on Perfect Pyles at Prime Time, however did a no show. Aunty Lil demanded that the referee start the match and count him out. Thus it went down in the record books that Pyles defeated Bond in 10 seconds, a record that Pyles would continue to exploit for weeks afterwards. Bond was scheduled to appear in the Royal Rumble match itself, but then rang in on the night to say he was quitting the WLF. He was replaced at the last minute by Big Daddy Cool Diesel. On April 2014 Bond returned to the WLF after a 1 year hiatus, however he found he was unable to win any matches on Prime Time. He became frustrated and started to blame WLF management for his own short comings. He was fired from the WLF in May 2014 and perhaps even "sleeping with the fishes" compliments of then WLF President Christopher Walken. Notable Feuds Members of the Million Dollar Corporation Category:Former WLF Members